Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant. [Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**Défi de l'auteur : **_Actuellement, dans quel fandom souhaiteriez-vous vous retrouver l'espace d'une journée ? **Heu... ... Aucun en fait. ça rejoint un peu le self insert que à titre personnel je trouve une peu "ridicule", ça n'engage que moi mais non merci. Par contre une petite rencontre avec Christian Kane, Matt Bomer, Lee Pace, Chris Hemsworth ou Tom Hiddleston, je dirais pas non**_**, mais dans la vraie vie. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant. Le FBI n'était pas prêt à lui laisser sa liberté, alors il avait décidé de la prendre lui-même. Peter aurait dû être en colère. C'était une forme de trahison au final. Neal, mourant, s'était agrippé à sa main, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait soufflé dans un murmure qu'il était son meilleur ami. Si tel était le cas pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

Pour rendre tout ça crédible… Pour le protéger… Comme ce jour où il avait fait ce faux enregistrement pour le sortir de prison… Pour le protéger.

Alors Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas vraiment en tout cas. Neal avait attendu un an, le temps que les Pink Panther soient condamnés et il lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher la vérité à vie. Il lui avait dit en semant des indices. Des indices qui devaient l'intriguer et qui lui avait permis de remonter la piste jusqu'au container.

A l'intérieur, il y avait tout le détail de son plan et une destination ? Paris. Le Louvre. Est-ce que Neal était dans la capitale européenne ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant. Un artiste dans la capitale des arts. Quoi de plus logique au final ! Ce qui était plus intriguant c'était qu'il lui avoue, qu'il lui dise où chercher. Est-ce que Neal voulait que la traque reprenne, comme avant tout ça ? Est-ce que c'était pour une autre raison ?

Peter ne le savait pas vraiment et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher. Pour le moment, il était heureux. Neal était en vie. C'était tout ce qui comptait, pour le reste, il verrait bien plus tard !

...

La Ford Taurus se gare aux pieds de la maison des Burke et Peter en descendit rapidement. Il grimpa les marches du perron sans ralentir et entra joyeusement dans le hall.

\- El ? Neal ?

Neal… Le nom de son ami donnait à son fils comme un dernier hommage à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Comme ce nom sonnait bizarrement au vue des révélations qu'il venait de découvrir.

Intrigué par sa bonne humeur, El sortit de la cuisine en portant leur fils. Le petit Neal, né juste après la mort de leur ami avait 11 mois maintenant et il tendit ses petites mains en direction de son père. Peter le prit sans se départir de son sourire et Elizabeth parut intriguée.

\- Chéri ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oh oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis longtemps, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Sa femme le suivit, toujours dans l'expectative.

\- Tu me racontes ?

\- Il est vivant, El.

\- Quoi ? Qui est vivant ?

\- Neal !

\- Comment ça Neal ? S'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de comprendre ce que son mari était en train de lui dire. Il est presque mort dans tes bras, comment est-ce…

\- C'était une mise en scène pour reprendre sa liberté. Il a laissé des indices. Je les ai remonté jusqu'à ce container qu'il avait loué et qui m'intriguait. Tout était là. Il en vie El. La bouteille de vin sur la porte c'était le premier des indices.

\- En vie ? Mais il serait parti en abandonnant tout ça ?

\- Oui, il était fatigué des fausses promesses du FBI je pense.

\- Mais là il est seul… Neal déteste être seul.

\- Il a fait un choix El, je suis heureux qu'il soit en vie et pas mort à cause de ce salopard de Keller, mais…

\- Ramène-le, le coupa son épouse. Si tu sais où il est négocie avec tes employeurs et ramène-le.

\- Mais…

\- Il aurait très bien ne jamais te le dire, mais il t'a laissé des indices alors ramène-le.

Peter laissa son regard braqué sur sa femme. Elle était sérieuse et au fond de lui, l'agent du FBI avait effectivement lui-aussi envie de le ramener. Le ramener parce que Neal lui manquait : son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ses jeux de mots, la petite touche de malice qui faisait pétiller ses yeux, son amitié… Sa présence en fait. C'était sa présence qui lui manquait : leur discussion jusque tard dans la nuit, sa tête qu'il posait sur son épaule avant de s'endormir pendant une longue surveillance… De manière assez paradoxale, il avait toujours été là pour lui. Est-ce que ce n'était pas à lui de lui rendre la pareille aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Tu sais par quoi commencer ? Tu as appelé Mozzie ?

\- J'ai essayé tout l'après-midi, mais il ne répond pas. Je crois… Je crois que sa dernière visite était un adieu déguisé.

\- Il est parti les rejoindre ?

\- Il est passé au container juste avant moi. J'ai trouvé la dame de cœur qu'il ne quittait pas en sortant.

\- Mozzie n'était pas dans le coup ?

\- Apparemment non… Mais je pense qu'il a été le rejoindre.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Paris.

Elizabeth hocha la tête en souriant. C'était si logique.

\- On te prend un billet d'avion ?

OoooO

Paris… Avant de prendre l'avion, Peter avait fait un nouveau détour par le container avec Elizabeth. La jeune femme voulait voir d'elle-même ce qu'il lui avait expliqué et elle avait fondu en larmes en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Oh, pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie. Comme lui, le jeune escroc lui avait manqué et elle avait été profondément marqué par sa « mort »… Marquée au point de demander à son époux d'appeler leur fils Neal, comme lui… Cela était si logique.

Une fois l'émotion passée, les deux époux s'étaient mis à chercher des indices et ils avaient trouvé… Au fond d'un coffre, dans un doublure, il y avait une enveloppe avec le nom de Peter et à l'intérieur, griffonné à la va-vite par une écriture fine que l'agent du FBI aurait reconnu entre mille, il y avait une adresse, une simple adresse…

L'adresse d'un bâtiment devant lequel Peter se tenait en ce moment même. C'était un immeuble haussmannien classiquement parisien avec ses six étages, ses pierres de tailles ocrées, se boutiques au rez-de-chaussée, son étage noble avec ses grandes baies et ses balcons aux ferronneries complexes et son grand toit de tuiles sombres abritant des petits appartements…

De manière assez étrange, ce n'était pas au premier étage, là où se trouvait les appartements les plus riches, mais bien au dernier étage, là-haut, sous les combles que les menait l'adresse… Est-ce que c'était une manière d'évoquer le Penthouse de June ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter prit une inspiration et traversa la rue pour se retrouver sur le trottoir. Rapidement, il composa les quatre petits chiffres qui se trouvaient au bas du papier, ne s'étonnant qu'à moitié lorsqu'il comprit que c'était bien le code. Du Neal Caffrey tout craché…

Peter entra donc dans l'immeuble en ressentant une étrange excitation mêlée à de la peur. Neal lui avait laissé ce mot, mais rien ne disait qu'il serait là. La logique voudrait même qu'il ne le soit pas. Peter était agent du FBI. Il avait mis trois ans pour l'arrêter, mais c'était son travail de le mettre en prison. Pourquoi il lui aurait laissé un indice pour le retrouver ? Parce qu'ils n'étaient plus flic et voyou ? Parce qu'ils étaient amis ? … Parce que Peter l'aimait comme on aime un petit frère ? …

\- Bon sang Burke, reprends toi, c'est un escroc ! Pourquoi tu…

Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? Peter n'avait pas eu le courage de terminer la question à haute voix. Parce que c'était comme ça… Comment il pouvait expliquer cet étrange coup de foudre amical et fraternel entre eux ? C'était sans doute complexe, mais là à cet instant, il était surtout totalement terrifié à l'idée que cette adresse ne mène à rien.

Alors, Peter courut à l'ascenseur et fébrilement, se mit à l'attendre. Il aurait cette maudite réponse dans quelques minutes. Des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures…

Quant il posa un pied sur le palier, ses jambes flageolèrent et il se rattrapa à la rambarde. A quelque part, il était encore plus nerveux qu'au Cap Vert. Au moins là-bas il savait dés le départ que Neal était vivant et en bonne santé. C'était même lui qui lui avait donné la permission de fuir. Il avait été heureux de le retrouver, heureux de le prendre dans ses bras et Neal s'était laissé faire, heureux lui aussi de e voir là. Mais là… Peter ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Neal lui avait fait croire à sa mort. Il avait fui… Mais il lui avait laissé des indices pour le mener jusqu'ici… Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte ?

Peter tenta de maîtriser toutes ses idées erratiques et prit une longue inspiration avant de s'approcher de la porte. Il leva la main pour frapper et hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait le faire ? Est-ce que certaines portes n'étaient pas mieux fermées ? L'espace d'un instant, il eut même envie de faire demi-tour, de remonter dans un taxi, de prendre l'avion et de s'envoler pour New York… Mais El lui en voudrait de ne pas avoir fait ce simple geste et il s'en voudrait sûrement aussi au final. Alors, il frappa. Le bruit sur la porte fut sourd, mais rien ne sembla se produire. Peter prit une inspiration et frappa une nouvelle fois.

\- Neal ?

Cette fois, il entendit des pas dans l'appartement et les verrous cliquetèrent. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette… Une silhouette que Peter reconnut en une fraction de seconde.

\- Neal !

Hébété, le jeune homme posa son regard bleu opalin sur l'homme en face de lui. Un frisson le parcourut pendant qu'il murmura doucement.

\- Peter ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

\- Peter ? C'est bien toi ?

Le moment fut comme suspendu dans le temps. Neal paraissait totalement interloqué, mais Peter… Peter était incapable de lui répondre, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Le penser vivant était une chose, mais le voir là, devant lui, en était une autre… C'était bien un cauchemar… Il était bien là… Vivant… Il n'avait plus de mots pour lui répondre, mais son corps répondit pour lui. Sans se demander comment il le percevrait, Peter fit deux pas et bondit en direction de son jeune ami. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et le bercer doucement. Sous ses mains, il sentit son cœur battre et le souffle de sa respiration sur son épaule. Peter frémit pendant qu'il leva une main pour lui presser la nuque et plaquer sa tête contre son épaule. Des tremblements incontrôlés le parcoururent pendant qu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas un rêve, tu es en vie… Tu es en vie.

Des sanglots lui étrillèrent la voix pendant que Neal ne bougeait pas. Peter ? C'était bien Peter sur son palier. Peter qui venait de bondir sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras… Le serrer comme on serre un ami, un membre de sa famille qu'on pensait avoir perdu, pas un criminel qu'on traque… Il avait trouvé le container, les indices et il était venu… A la seconde où il avait compris, il était venu… Pas pour le traquer, pas pour l'arrêter où hurler sa colère et sa déception, non, il était venu pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour le bercer et pour lui murmurer.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'ai pleuré, comme je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pu te protéger… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Peter était à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer et Neal sentit les émotions être sur le point de le submerger… Peter… Cet homme qui aurait dû être un ennemi et qui était devenu un ami… devenu plus qu'un ami… devenu un grand frère, un figure paternel rassurante et protectrice, devenu tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué… Peter était là et il était presque en larmes de le retrouver en vie. Neal leva alors les mains pour s'accrocher à son dos et frémit en se blottissant un peu plus au creux des bras de son ami.

\- Pardon… murmura le jeune homme en luttant contre ses propres larmes. Pardon Peter… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pardon…

D'un geste de la main, mais sans lâcher de l'autre son ami, Peter poussa la porte. Ce qu'ils allaient se dire ne concernait qu'eux. Puis, il fit glisser ses mains pour prendre Neal par le cou en le faisant reculer un peu de ses bras.

\- Comment ça tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Neal ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant le sol avec une obstination sans faille.

\- Neal ? Le secoua doucement Peter.

Son ami frémit et Peter ressentit toute sa douleur et ses émotions sur le point de le submerger. Il n'ajouta rien pour ne pas le brusquer, l'attirant de nouveau contre lui avant de l'enserrer de ses bras et de poser sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, prends ton temps. Je suis là.

Neal continua de trembler doucement dans les bras de son ami tout en murmurant en tentant de maîtriser ses sanglots.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Par rapport à quoi ? L'encouragea Peter.

\- Il y avait Keller d'un côté et les Pink Panther de l'autre… Ils m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à vous.

\- A nous ?

\- Il vous a menacé… Toi, Elizabeth, June… Je n'aurais pas pu tous vous protéger… Il fallait que ce soit moi qui meure.

\- Nous protéger ? C'est pour nous ? C'est pour nous que tu as fais ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'on vous fasse du mal. Je tiens bien trop à vous pour ça.

\- Neal… Il fallait me le dire. On aurait trouvé une solution.

\- Non, pas contre ces gens… C'était la seule façon. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put retenir totalement ses larmes et Peter ne dit rien, le laissant sangloter doucement sur son épaule tout en luttant contre ses propres émotions. Ce n'était pas la recherche de la liberté qu'on lui avait si souvent promise puis refusé, c'était l'affection qu'il avait pour eux, qui l'avait amené à simuler sa mort. Il l'avait fait pour les protéger, se sacrifiant lui-même au passage en se privant de cette famille qu'il s'était recomposée et à laquelle il appartenait pleinement.

\- Pardonne-moi Peter…

Il y avait de la douleur dans les mots de son ami et l'agent du FBI le serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

Et c'était vrai… Cette légère colère qu'il avait ressenti à un moment avait été pulvérisée par la douleur qu'il ressentait dans l'attitude de son ancien consultant. Il souffrait de cette séparation forcée bien plus que Peter ne pouvait l'imaginer. Alors, il le laissa enfouir sa tête sur son épaule, lui caressant doucement le dos pour l'apaiser. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il aurait besoin qu'il soit là.

OoooO

L'appartement occupé par Neal était bien plus agréable que ce que Peter aurait pu penser en montant au dernier étage du bâtiment. L'ancien propriétaire avait réuni plusieurs chambres de bonnes pour en faire un loft lumineux, spacieux et agréable. Un lieu parfaitement identique à ce qu'était Neal Caffrey. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à la première impression et ne pas hésiter à pousser la porte pour découvrir réellement ce qui se cachait derrière.

Neal qui s'était un peu apaisé était assis sur son canapé. Un peu penché en avant, il observait le parquet et fut surpris lorsque Peter lui tendit un verre d'eau.

\- Merci, dit-il en le prenant des mains de son ami. Je suis désolé. J'ai un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment.

Peter soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Il les voyait ses cernes.

\- Je manque de sommeil.

\- Et de nourriture, compléta Peter en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Neal lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. Combien de kilos tu as perdu ? 5 ? 10 ?

Son ami lui répondit par un sourire avant de poser les yeux sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main pour ne pas le regarder.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim non plus.

\- Pourtant tu es à Paris. C'est la ville de la gastronomie non ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas trouvé un bon restaurant en un an ?

Neal but une gorgé de son verre avant de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors, je connais justement un petit restaurant pas loin de la Tour Eiffel.

\- Génial ! Tu m'invites ? Lui demanda Peter en souriant.

Son ami sourit avant de poser son verre vide sur la table basse devant lui. Il se redressa et se cala dans le canapé, posant son regard bleu sur son ancien partenaire. Peter lut de l'amusement, mais aussi de l'épuisement dans les prunelles qu'il connaissait si bien. Il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler de fatigue, même s'il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais… Neal Caffrey n'avouait jamais ses faiblesses… Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était la vie qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, dit Neal sur un ton plus enjoué qui coupa Peter dans ses réflexions, tu as fait des milliers de kilomètres pour que je t'offre un restau ?

\- Non, lui répondit Peter en tendant une main pour la poser sur son genou. J'ai fait des milliers de kilomètres pour entendre de nouveau la voix de mon meilleur ami, la voix de mon petit frère.

Neal sursauta et Peter lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Peter, tenta de murmurer Neal, je…

\- Et je suis trop jeune pour être ton père, mais tu faisais parti de ma famille, d'une manière ou d'une autre et...Je voulais que tu la gardes cette place. C'est la tienne et je sais très bien que tu le sais aussi.

Le jeune homme frémit, incapable de tenter une nouvelle réponse pour le moment, mais finissant de perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Peter l'encouragea par un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot parce qu'à cet instant précis, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en coup de vent et qu'une tornade entra presque en courant. Une tornade que l'agent du FBI reconnut sans peine et sans vraiment de surprise. Surexcité, Mozzie claqua la porte et lança.

\- Eh ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui été enregistré sur le dernier vol qui est arrivé à Paris en provenance de New York ? Pe…

Mozzie s'immobilisa brutalement en découvrant que sa nouvelle n'était peut-être plus aussi fraîche qu'il ne le pensait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

\- Mr l'Agent, déjà là ? Demanda Mozzie en se recomposant une contenance et en affichant un sourire assez étrange bien en adéquation avec l'idée que Peter se faisait du personnage.

\- J'avais la bonne adresse, lui répondit ce dernier. Vous aussi apparemment. C'est pour ça que vous ne répondiez plus à mes messages.

\- Eh bien, je l'ai appris que quelques heures avant vous, tenta de se justifier Mozzie et…

\- Vous êtes celui qui a déposé la bouteille sur le pas de ma porte ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de le faire, les coupa Neal s'attirant les regards de ses deux amis.

Il les gratifia d'un sourire avant de poursuivre.

\- Je me suis posé la question pendant des semaines, mais au final, je voulais vraiment que tu saches, Peter,

\- Et lui, il le savait ? Demanda Peter qui avait envie de savoir si tout ce que lui avait dit Mozzie pendant cette année n'était qu'une manière de le manipuler.

\- Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Protesta Mozzie avec véhémence.

\- Non, personne. Pour vous protéger, je devais être le seul à savoir ce que j'allais faire.

Peter hocha la tête et, en percevant le léger frisson d'émotion qui remonta le long de l'échine de son ami, alors il tendit la main pour la glisser sur sa nuque et la presser. Neal ne le repoussa pas et Peter la tira de nouveau contre lui. Neal laissa sa tête se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Sa main sur sa nuque, sa présence, tout ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il ferma doucement les yeux pour camoufler le retour de ses émotions. Peter le laissa faire et Neal murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais vraiment.

\- Je te l'ai dit… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'est si merveille de te sentir respirer.

\- Je t'ai menti.

\- Pour certaines raisons que je n'ai pas à juger, mais que paradoxalement, je peux comprendre. Mais tu as l'air si épuisé.

Neal ne répondit rien et Peter profita du silence pour lui murmurer.

\- Neal… Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa, posa un regard interloqué et peiné sur son ami.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- Si, bien sûr que tu en as une et tu le sais. Rentre Neal.

\- Je ne peux, je suis mort tu te rappelles ?

\- Je peux trouver une explication pour ça. Je peux dire que ça vient de moi.

Neal frémit. Est-ce que son ami était en train de lui dire qu'il était prêt à porter la responsabilité de sa fausse mort ? L'avoir laissé s'enfuir pour le protéger avait déjà failli lui coûter son travail, mais cette fois ce serait pire ! Et puis, il y avait tout le reste…

\- Comment je pourrais revenir après avoir menti à tout le monde ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C'est la vérité, je…

\- Neal, les gens qui ont pleuré là-bas sont ta famille.

\- Je ne suis pas grand-chose. Ils finiront par m'oublier. Tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Neal. Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'importance c'est tout.

Peter frémit. Il y avait toutes ses douleurs d'enfant dans ces quelques mots. Des douleurs qui remontaient avec toute sa fragilité et Peter se pencha pour glisser une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Aux yeux de Mozzie, aux nôtres, tu as de l'importance Neal. June n'arrive pas à mettre un pied dans ton appartement, Diana s'est fais muté sur Washington pour ne plus passer devant ton bureau le matin. Jones me dit que tout va bien, mais il refuse qu'on installe quelqu'un à ta place. Elizabeth m'a acheté mon billet d'avion à la seconde où je lui ai dit que tu étais peut-être en vie.

\- Je ne voulais faire souffrir personne, murmura Neal en luttant contre ses émotions.

\- Neal, si nous n'avions pas souffert, c'est que tu ne représentais effectivement rien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu nous manques… il y a un petit garçon qui aimerait connaître son parrain.

A la mention du fils de Peter, Neal redressa la tête. Il se souvenait de sa joie quand il lui avait annoncé la grossesse inespérée d'Elizabeth et de sa fierté encore plus grande quand ils l'avaient invité pour lui dire que ce serai un petit garçon. Neal se rappelait aussi de leur conversation et des sous-entendus de Peter sur son rôle de parrain, un rôle qui le ferait définitivement et officiellement entrer dans sa famille. Toutefois, il était sûr aussi que son ami avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ce rôle, il n'était pas si important… Seulement, c'était bien à lui qu'il venait faire allusion là ?

\- Ton fils ?

\- Oui. Il les yeux bleus lui aussi.

\- Et comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Neal avec un léger sourire.

\- Neal, répondit Peter dans un souffle.

En entendant le prénom de son fils, en comprenant toute la douleur de son ami, le jeune escroc ne put se retenir. Neal… Il l'avait pleuré au point de lui rendre cet hommage-là, un hommage qu'il ne méritait pas… Les larmes jaillirent de nouveau et Neal s'exclama entre deux sanglots.

\- Pardon Peter…

Il faillit s'écrouler et son ami le rattrapa avant de le ramener dans ses bras. Sa main pressa l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Non, ne pleure pas. Tout va bien.

\- Non… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.

La main de Peter glissa sur sa joue pour la presser doucement.

\- Arrête. Chuttt… Tout va bien… Laisse-moi juste te ramener à la maison.

Neal frissonna doucement, parvenant à maîtriser ses larmes, mais laissant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter. Comme il avait besoin de lui… Son plus gros mensonge avait été pour lui-même. Comment il pouvait avoir pensé qu'il pourrait vivre sans plus jamais le revoir ? Sentant les larmes revenir, Neal ferma les yeux pour les repousser et répondit en susurrant.

\- Je voudrais tellement revenir tu sais, mais je ne veux pas retourner en prison. Elles sont si étroites leurs cellules, j'étouffe et… comme j'ai travaillé avec le FBI je serai en isolement cette fois… Je ne tiendrais pas.

\- Neal, je ne veux pas te ramener pour te mettre dans une cage. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bureau à l'unité des Cols Blancs et d'un traceur à la cheville pendant un an ?

Le jeune homme frémit et ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser pour planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Un bureau ? Un traceur ? Tu veux dire comme avant ?

\- Oui, comme si tout ça ne s'était pas passé.

\- Peter. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que les contes de fées étaient des fables pour nous rendre crédibles et manipulables.

\- Neal. Je ne suis pas venu ici que pour te prendre dans les bras, même si je dois avouer que ça fait aussi parti de ce qui m'a fait venir. Mais je te connais. Derrière ce masque, je sais que ce tu as fais t'a coûté. La personne assise à côté de moi me paraît épuisé et amaigri. Je sais d'où il vient ton état. J'y ai pensé depuis que j'ai compris que tu étais en vie. Personne ne peut vivre seul, tu as une famille à New York. Alors j'ai cherché comment je pouvais te ramener. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec les grands patrons. Je leur ai mis sous le nez le palmarès des Pink Panther, leur condamnation. Tous les dossiers que tu as permis de boucler en cinq ans et de l'autre, j'ai posé le tien de dossier avec tes « crimes » et il faisait il faisait à peine 20 pages contre plus de 2000 de l'autre côté.

Neal eut un léger sourire et Peter leva un doigt.

\- Je sais, je t'ai fais tomber sur une escroquerie et tu en as des wagons entiers à ton actif, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pas vu, pas pris.

\- Ils t'ont écouté ?

\- Mieux, ils ont compris la mise en scène pour que tu ne sois pas tué avant le procès. J'ai dix jours pour te ramener. Après ça, Neal Caffrey sera officiellement de nouveau un fugitif.

\- Que tu traqueras ?

\- Peut-être, mais je préférerais l'avoir avec moi. Avec El, on aimerait bien se prendre une soirée ou deux ensembles et ce serai parfaitement le rôle de son parrain de garder le jeune Neal.

\- Tu veux que je revienne pour m'exploiter ? Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

\- Je veux que tu reviennes parce que mon petit frère me manque, Neal.

Peter lut dans son regard à quel point ces mots venaient de le toucher, mais Neal se reprit et répondit.

\- J'aime bien ma vie parisienne tu sais.

\- C'est faux. Il suffit de te regarder. L'appartement est sympa, mais l'homme qui y vit n'a plus cette étincelle au fond des yeux.

\- Peter,…

\- Neal. Tu as une famille qui t'attends. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi. Rentre avec moi.

Neal frissonna et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Mozzie étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Ce dernier comprit son questionnement muet et lui répondit.

\- J'ai toujours adoré New York.

Neal frémit de nouveau et baissa la tête, regardant avec obstination le plancher.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Peter se pencha vers lui, faisant reposer lourdement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Alors dans ce cas, ne faisons plus languir personne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura Neal d'une voix à peine audible pendant qu'il observait la baie de New York par le hublot de l'avion.

\- Ne crains rien… Je ne te ferais pas revenir pour que tu termines en prison. Tu imagines, ça finirait mal, il faudrait que je monte un plan à la Caffrey pour t'en extraire.

Neal gratifia son ami d'un coup d'œil et d'un sourire sincère tout en lui répondant sur un ton narquois.

\- Il suffit de passer par la grande porte.

\- Oh, ça je le sais bien. J'ai bien retenu la leçon.

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux en direction du hublot. Son sourire disparu et son regard se fit triste pendant qu'un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Hey, lui lança doucement Peter. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Neal hocha doucement la tête. Il avait tellement envie que tout se passe bien, mais comment cela pourrait se passer aussi bien que Peter lui disait. Cette douloureuse pensée ne le quitta pas durant toute la fin du vol, le rendant étrangement silencieux à quiconque le connaissant un peu.

Toutefois, Peter choisit de ne pas lui faire remarquer, se concentrant sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour tenir sa promesse.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Demanda Neal après de longues minutes de silence.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Peter en comprenant que ses angoisses étaient sur le point de l'engloutir de nouveau.

Des angoisses qu'il comprenait et qu'il tenta de balayer en ajoutant.

\- Quand tu auras compris que tu es bien de retour, tout ira mieux Neal.

\- Peut-être, pensa le jeune homme.

De toute manière pour le moment, il réalisait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent passé les contrôles de sécurité de la douane et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'aéroport que Neal réalisa qu'il était réellement en train de rentrer, que derrière ces portes, il y avait la vie qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter. La vie qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, mais qu'il avait sacrifiée pour sauver tout le monde. Un étrange malaise le prit et le jeune homme faillit s'écrouler. Par chance, il parvint à se rattraper en posant une main contre le mur le plus proche. Peter le vit pâlir et l'attrapa par un bras pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

\- Hey ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Un vertige, répondit Neal en frémissant.

\- Tu aurais dû manger quelque chose dans cet avion.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de manger l'un de leur plateau repas ?

\- Ben quoi , ce n'était pas si mauvais et…

\- Ouais, j'oublie que tu as tendance à mettre de la rillette et du camembert dans le même sandwich.

Peter sourit et l'aida à se redresser tout en sachant très bien que son vertige ne venait pas réellement de ça. C'était l'émotion et l'appréhension qui continuaient à le faire trembler doucement. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour partir en abandonnant tout pour les protéger, mais il lui en fallait aussi pour revenir, lui qui avait peur de les décevoir, peur du jugement malgré ce que lui avait dit Peter et peut-être aussi peur d'un potentiel retour en prison. Ça Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, le FBI n'avait jamais vraiment tenu ses promesses à son égard, mais cette fois, il avait obtenu des engagements par écrit.

Tout en réfléchissant, il laissa sa main sur son bras et le guida doucement vers la sortie. Neal se laissa faire, appréciant le soutien muet de son ami. L'air frais de New York le fit légèrement frissonner. L'air frais et les bruits familiers. Peter avait raison sur un point. Après avoir parcouru le monde dans tous les sens, Neal admettait sans peine que New York était son chez soi.

Son regard se perdait sur l'horizon lorsqu'une voix appela son nom. Une voix qui le fit sursauter.

\- Neal !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pendant qu'une vague d'émotion était en train de le submerger. Devant lui, à quelques pas se tenait June… June qu'il avait eu tant de mal à abandonner, surtout que la vieille femme était perspicace. Quand il s'était penché pour lui souhaiter au revoir, déposant un baiser sur son front, elle l'avait senti trembler. Elle avait perçu le l'émotion dans sa voix et un sens caché dans ses quelques mots. De manière sincère, sachant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, Neal l'avait remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et il avait vu son trouble. Elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Elle avait même tenté de le retenir, mais Neal ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Il ne pensait qu'à les protéger, alors il était sorti le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Il se rappela avoir dévalé les escaliers et jailli dehors sans s'arrêter, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et la maison avant de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

Un frisson le parcourut. Elle était là maintenant, devant lui, à quelques pas, ne bougeant pas et Neal se sentait bien incapable de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il avait peur de voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Il l'avait trahi et abandonné, comment pourrait-elle…

Toutefois, il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa question, puisque June fit ces fameux derniers pas.

Il était vivant. Cet enfant qu'elle avait tant pleuré, hurlant que le monde était injuste et cruel. Ce fils de cœur qu'elle aimait profondément, il était là devant elle. Pâle, épuisé, mais vivant…

\- Neal !

La vieille dame se rapprocha et sans hésitation, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant doucement sa peau trop blanche.

\- Mon tout petit. Tu es vivant.

\- June, murmura Neal en proie à ses émotions. Je suis désolé. Je…

\- Chut, le fit taire la vieille dame en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dis rien. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'as pas fait tout ça de ton plein gré ?

\- June, je…

\- Il suffit de te regarder mon enfant, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Je serai toujours là, viens.

Doucement, June fit glisser ses bras pour les nouer derrière son cou et le ramener dans ses bras. Neal se laissa faire, laissant sa tête se poser sur son épaule avant de s'agripper à son dos.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Murmura June en caressant ses cheveux. Ne t'excuse pas, je suis là.

Neal ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler pendant qu'il se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment en train de tout lui pardonner ?

\- Mais pourquoi vous…

\- Une mère n'abandonne pas son enfant, le coupa June avec tendresse, tournant la tête pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle le sentit trembler plus fort avant de se mettre à pleurer. Comme il lui paraissait vulnérable. Comme il était loin de l'apparence qu'il renvoyait aux autres habituellement. La vieille dame posa les yeux sur Peter qui se rapprocha, posant une main sur le dos de son jeune ami.

\- Allez Neal, j'ai laissé la Taurus sur le parking de l'aéroport. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos avec le décalage horaire, viens.

Le jeune homme frissonna et se redressa. June tendit la main pour essuyer ses dernières larmes en lui souriant.

\- Je connais même un lit qui t'attends.

Neal frémit. Elle lui parlé du penthouse là ? Elle voulait réellement l'accueillir de nouveau chez elle ? Il n'osa pas lui demander, se contentant de suivre Peter jusqu'au parking et frémissant doucement quand June se blottit contre lui pour le prendre par le bras et marché à ses côtés, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Il lui adressa donc un sourire en la prenant par le bras en retour. Elle lui avait manqué.

OooooO

Ce fut sans doute les trop nombreuses heures sans sommeil cumulées qui eurent raison de Neal à peine fut-il monter à l'arrière de la Taurus. A l'arrière parce qu'il avait voulu continuer à discuter et à profiter de la présence de June. Sauf qu'il n'en avait pas profité très longtemps, s'endormant d'épuisement la tête sur son épaule. La vieille dame le regarda céder doucement à sa fatigue et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts avant de s'adresser à Peter qui les regardait dans le rétroviseur de la voiture.

\- Il a tellement l'air épuisé. Sa peau est si blanche. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?

\- Il est exténué. Il ne devait pas arriver à dormir beaucoup.

\- Comment nous en sommes arrivés là Peter ? Comment cet enfant a pu être poussé à simuler sa mort ? Pourquoi le FBI ne l'a pas protégé ?

\- Il ne m'a rien dit.

\- Mais comment vous avez pu ne rien voir ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas comprendre ? Mon tout petit… Il était si bouleversé la dernière fois.

\- Quand Neal a décidé de ne rien dire, il…

\- C'est mon fils Peter, le coupa la vieille dame le faisant sursauter. Dans cette friperie, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, comme si je venais de retrouver un fils que j'avais perdu, une sorte de coup de foudre maternelle. Il m'a rien caché ce jour-là et il a toujours fini par tout me dire, même quand il voulait me le cacher.

\- Il voulait nous protéger.

\- C'était l'inverse Peter, C'était à nous de le protéger.

June déposa un baiser plein de douceur sur le front de Neal tout en continuant à caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Tu entends, c'est à nous de te protéger mon petit. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es enfin de retour à la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

\- Nous sommes arrivés ? Demanda Neal en se réveillant un peu en sursaut lorsque la Taurus s'arrêta.

Peter le regarda rapidement dans le rétro avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que oui.

Il sortit de la voiture, imité par June et Neal. Le jeune homme observa la bâtisse devant lui en frémissant doucement. Bien sûr June, lui avait murmuré qu'on lit connu l'attendait pour se reposer, mais il aurait trouvé plus logique que Peter l'emmène à l'hôtel. Or, c'était bien aux pieds de la maison de la vieille dame qu'il se trouvait et tout un tas de souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit : son émerveillement du premier jour, ses joies, ses chagrins, ses éclats de rire et les repas passés en tête en tête. Cette maison était sans doute le seul endroit où il pouvait dire qu'il était chez lui, mais est-ce qu'il avait encore le droit d'avoir un chez-lui ? La main de June qui prit la sienne le fit sursauter.

\- Ne reste pas dans ce froid, viens.

Elle l'entraîna doucement en direction du perron et Neal se laissa faire, montant les marches à sa suite et se retrouvant dans l'entrée avant même de l'avoir réalisé. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis qu'il était parti. Cette maison était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : un endroit splendide et apaisant. Le jeune homme se laissa guider dans l'escalier, Peter restant quelques pas en arrière, observant les deux amis en souriant, heureux de le voir à nouveau dans ce décor et sachant très bien que c'était aussi ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Neal fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. Rien n'avait bougé. Son dernier verre d'eau était posé sur le bord de l'évier. L'un de ses chapeaux était posé sur le fauteuil et il reconnu sa manière un peu rapide de faire son lit. Son regard intrigué se posa sur June.

\- Je n'ai pas pu mon petit.

\- Pu quoi ? Demanda Neal à nouveau ému.

\- Ranger tes affaires, supprimer ce que tu avais touché, je n'ai pas pu.

\- Oh June… Murmura le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas pu parce que ça aurait été te perdre définitivement. Déjà que je n'avais pas pu t'embrasser une dernière fois…

Neal se remit à trembler devant la douleur qu'il comprenait dans les mots de sa logeuse. Une douleur qu'il avait lui-même provoquée et qui la rendait plus dure encore à supporter.

\- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pensais pas…

\- Tu es mon petit garçon Neal, bien sûr que j'ai été bouleversé, mais je n'en t'en veux pas. Peter m'a expliqué. Tu t'es sacrifié pour nous protéger. Celui qui a le plus souffert c'est toi.

\- Non, je…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne crois que je ne vois pas les kilos perdus et la blancheur de ta peau. Nous avons tous soufferts, mais nous sommes une famille non ? Ne culpabilise pas. Tu es chez toi ici. Tu le seras toujours.

Neal frémit et, ne trouvant pas ses mots, il se pencha doucement pour lui donner une nouvelle accolade. June le réceptionna avec douceur et le berça contre elle. Comme elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau le tenir dans ses bras. Comme il lui avait manqué cet enfant.

Peter sourit et, après avoir adressé un signe de tête à June, il s'éclipsa doucement de la pièce. Il avait encore des choses à régler et June allait prendre soin du jeune homme fatigué. Elle lui sourit et il ferma doucement la porte.

...

Lorsque Neal se laissa doucement basculer dans son lit, un frisson le parcourut, trahissant son émotion. Il ferma es yeux, laissant sa tête s'enfoncer dans les oreillers moelleux en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi dans un vrai lit depuis des mois. Or, c'était totalement faux, mais son lit parisien n'avait rien à voir avec celui-là. Celui-là lui rappelait son évasion manquée pour tenter de retrouver Kate, l'acceptation de son idée de marché par Peter, sa fatigue, la friperie et June lui offrant l'hospitalité avec générosité. La vieille dame l'avait tout de suite apprécié et Neal s'était senti immédiatement chez lui. Il avait dormi des heures les premiers jours, rattrapant dans ce lit les trop nombreuses heures de sommeil perdu en prison. Ce lit, c'était comme un cocon où il pouvait réellement se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond. Il n'avait pas besoin de ne dormir qu'à moitié. Il était en sécurité.

Un nouveau frémissement le parcourut et des mains douces remontèrent les couvertures sur lui. Puis June se laissa tomber assise à ses côtés et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer.

\- Dors un peu, je te réveillerai pour le dîner.

Neal hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux ni émettre un son. June lui caressa doucement la joue, heureuse de retrouver cet enfant qu'elle pensait avoir perdu pour toujours.

OoooO

Quand il poussa la porte pour rentrer chez lui, soupirant doucement, mais heureux de se retrouver à la maison, Peter fut aussitôt rejoint par sa femme qui l'observa avec angoisse.

\- Tu es seul ?

L'agent du FBI sourit. Il lui avait bien envoyé quelques SMS pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé, mais c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire depuis qu'il avait mit un pied à New York. Il compléta son sourire rassurant par un baiser rempli de tendresse avant de lui répondre.

\- Non, il est chez June.

\- Oh, c'est bien, admit El même en étant toujours un peu déçu de ne pas le voir dés aujourd'hui, j'imagine à quel point elle a du lui manquer. Il a besoin de sa tendresse.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La connaissant, elle a dû le mettre au lit.

\- Il est épuisé ?

\- Disons qu'il doit manquer un peu de repos. Tu dors mal en cavale.

\- Surtout loin de ta famille, conclut Elizabeth.

Peter ne dit rien, hochant doucement la tête.

\- Jure-moi que tu ne l'as pas ramené pour qu'il termine en prison.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Cette fois j'ai négocié par écrit. Ce sera un retour à la « normal », avec un bracelet et un périmètre.

\- Il accepté ?

\- Oh oui, tout ce qui peut le ramener il l'aurait accepté.

\- Alors il était si mal que ça.

\- Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure ça a fini par lui peser d'être loin d'ici.

\- Mais comment tu as pu négocier ça ?

\- Eh bien déjà, Neal c'est 88 % d'affaires résolues et j'ai expliqué que nous avions monté cela ensemble à cause des menaces de mort proféré par les Pink Panther. Je leur ai dit que j'avais des contacts réguliers avec lui, que je savais où il était et que nous attendions une condamnation effective pour lancer l'opération de le ramener.

\- Ils t'ont cru ?

\- Neal nous a donné un signe de vie dés leur condamnation. Il aurait attendu trois mois, tout cela aurait été moins crédible, mais en l'occurrence…

\- Ils t'ont cru ?

\- Oui. Au moins assez pour signer ce protocole d'accord.

\- Et toi ?

\- Eh bien, je n'aurais peut-être pas de promotion pendant quelques années pour n'avoir pas prévenu ma hiérarchie, mais comme je garde la direction du bureau de New York et la « gestion » de Neal, tout cela me convient.

\- Retour à la normal alors ?

\- Oui, retour à la normal, lui répondit Peter en souriant.

\- Alors dans ce cas, nous l'invitons à dîner demain soir ?

\- Dis donc, sourit Peter en la prenant par la taille, tu me parais plus impatiente de le retrouver que de voir que je suis rentré.

\- Ah tu sais très bien que tu l'homme de ma vie, le seul et l'unique, mais oui il m'a manqué.

\- A moi aussi.

\- Je sais.

OoooO

June n'avait pas bougé, assise sur le bord du lit de Neal, l'observant dormir paisiblement. Même en dormant elle avait l'impression, qu'il avait déjà reprit un peu de couleur et elle était heureuse de le voir s'abandonner à ce point, car cela marqué toute la confiance et l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Deux points qu'elle partageait elle aussi avec lui.

Tout à ses pensées, la vieille dame sursauta lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Mozzie. Rassurée, elle lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort et se leva du lit pour le rejoindre, l'invitant de la main à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Comment il va ? Demanda Mozzie.

\- Il rattrape du sommeil perdu, lui répondit doucement June.

\- Il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller alors, marmonna Mozzie.

June lui sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

\- Vous m'aviez abandonné sans un mot vous aussi.

\- Euh… Désolé June, mais quand Neal m'a fait comprendre qu'il était en vie, je…

\- Allons, je vous taquine, pouffa doucement la vieille dame devant les maladresses de son ami. C'était normal que vous alliez le rejoindre. Il avait besoin de vous.

\- J'ai retrouvé une ombre en arrivant là-bas, répondit Mozzie en baissant la tête. Les premiers mois tout allait bien et puis le manque a fini par le toucher.

\- Je peux le comprendre, personne ne peut vivre en étant totalement seul.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit quand l'agent lui a suggéré de rentrer. Il a besoin de cet environnement, de vous, de cette ville, d'Elizabeth et peut-être même de ce boîtier à la cheville. Il est chez lui ici.

\- Oui, il l'est, répondit la vieille dame en tournant la tête en direction du lit, et j'espère vraiment que plus jamais il n'aura à en partir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

**Alors que Peter tira la porte du container, il était assailli par tout un tas de sentiments contraires… Il y avait de la colère latente, mais surtout une joie violente qui le faisait se sentir léger. Il était vivant… toute cette année n'était qu'un cauchemar, Neal était bien vivant.** **[Challenge de Mars 2019 – Collectif NONAME. Thème : Ramène-moi à la maison].**

**C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fic à chapitre pour un challenge mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas, je n'aime pas les gros OS ;) **

**Et puis, je tenais à remercier tout le monde d'avoir choisi ce thème. Il m'a permis de me lancer dans cette fic que j'avais en projet depuis un moment et que je n'avais pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. C'est une prolongation de la série qui j'avais réellement envie d'aborder de manière plus approfondie que lors ds deux petits textes que j'ai écris dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF. Alors merci. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour.**

* * *

_**Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

\- Je crois que tu es attendu mon enfant, dit June en se glissant sur la terrasse.

Neal, perdu dans ses pensées, se détourna de la ville qu'il contemplait, parfaitement immobile depuis de longues minutes et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Il est vrai que Peter aime par-dessus tout, la ponctualité.

June lui répondit par un sourire et Neal ne put retenir un léger frémissement. Tout lui paraissait si étrange ce matin, comme s'il était piégé dans un rêve dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, il avait pensé ne plus jamais le vivre. Se réveiller dans le lit de ce penthouse, prendre son petit déjeuner en plaisantant avec June sur cette terrasse, contempler les gratte-ciel qui s'étalaient tout autour d'eux. Choisir un costume dans le dressing de Byron… C'était magique et douloureux. Magique parce que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau chez lui après plus d'un an d'exil, mais douloureux parce que cela s'arrêterait quand il se réveillerait. C'était bien un rêve non ?

Cette fois ce fut un sursaut qu'il effectua lorsque la main de June pressa son bras et qu'elle le regarda avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Neal lui sourit pour la rassurer, se penchant pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

\- Non, tout va parfaitement bien maintenant, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de faire tournoyer son fédora pour le poser avec classe sur sa tête. Je préfère ne pas trop faire attendre Peter. A ce soir.

...

D'un pas leste et félin, Neal dévala les marches du perron, se demandant comment tout allait se passer aujourd'hui au FBI. Peter lui avait pardonné à la minute où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, mais les autres risquaient d'être un peu moins compréhensifs non ?

Neal ressentait donc une violente appréhension qui lui donnait une boule au ventre et il s'immobilisa juste devant la porte, tendant la main vers la poignée sans oser vraiment la toucher. Bloqué dans son geste, il sursauta lorsque cette porte fameuse porte s'ouvrit et que Peter manqua de peu de l'assommer avec. L'agent du FBI sursauta lui aussi et observa son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien. J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose et…

\- Tout ira bien Neal, le coupa Peter, comprenant parfaitement d'où venait le trouble de son ami.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un léger sourire, touché qu'il comprenne ce qui le troublait, pourtant cela ne devrait pas l'ignorer. C'était Peter. Neal ne se l'expliquait pas vraiment, mais il était bien la seule personne qui arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour un escroc, c'était paradoxal, mais cela avait du bon, au moins il n'avait pas à se cacher avec lui. Peter lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- On y va ? Ton café va refroidir !

Neal s'autorisa un deuxième sourire et suivit son ami. Il était toujours aussi inquiet, mais Peter était avec lui.

En dévalant les escaliers, Neal remarqua une autre silhouette qui attendait, appuyé contre le capot de la Taurus. Une silhouette qui faisait parti des personnes qu'il appréciait mais dont il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction.

En les voyant approcher, Jones se redressa et fit un pas vers eux, affichant un sourire qui rassura un peu Neal.

\- Bon sang, quand Peter m'a dit que tu étais en vie, j'ai bien cru qu'il était devenu fou.

Neal lui adressa un sourire.

\- J'ai toujours aimé faire les choses en grand et…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Jones avait fini de se rapprocher pour lui donner une solide accolade qui le fit tressaillir.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je suis content que tu sois en vie Neal. Tu m'as manqué.

Sous le choc, Neal ne put murmurer qu'un rapide merci. Une partie de son inquiétude le quitta. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait New York, il y avait des vrais amis, des amis qui lui avait manqué à lui aussi.

Jones s'éloigna d'un pas, affichant son sourire habituel pendant que Peter lui tendit un gobelet de café.

\- On y va ?

OoooO

Le reste de la journée se passa mieux et bien plus vite que Neal n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le retour au FBI fut salué par les applaudissements et les marques d'affection de ses collègues de l'unité qui vinrent tous serrer le jeune escroc dans leurs bras, heureux de le retrouver en vie. C'était à ce moment que Neal avait compris qu'il était réellement apprécié et cela lui fit chaud au cœur comme l'attrista. Ces gens l'avait pleuré parce qu'ils avaient été touché par la brutalité de sa mort. Malgré la prison et son statut de collaborateur criminel, ils le considéraient comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe, comme en attestait sa photo sur le mur des agents morts en service. Une photo que Peter retira avec un soulagement visible.

Toutefois, la photo n'avait pas été la seule marque d'affection de son équipe. En rentrant dans l'open-space, Neal se figea en se retrouvant devant son bureau à droite de la porte. Un bureau laissé exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'il était parti, sa tasse à café posé à droite, la balle de base-ball signée qu'il avait subtilisé dans le bureau de Peter… Tout était là. Rien n'avait bougé. Personne dans l'unité n'avait eu le cœur et l'envie de le débarrasser, comme s'ils attendaient qu'il revienne.

Alors, oui, au final Neal s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas dû craindre autant son retour. Même les patrons du FBI n'avaient pas été aussi désagréables qu'il le pensait. Avec les papiers que Peter leur avait fait signer, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur leur accord et lorsque le bracelet électronique s'était refermé autour de sa cheville, Neal avait souri. Oui, il était enfin de retour à la maison.

...

En s'autorisant à rire de bon cœur au jeu de mot de Peter, Neal dévala les marches du perron du bâtiment en compagnie de son ami pour rejoindre la Ford Taurus garée sur le parking en contrebas. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra bien un taxi qui arrivait dans leur direction, mais n'y prêta pas attention plus que cela. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se gara devant eux qu'il le remarqua réellement. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme en sortit, une femme afro-américaine qui portait un jeune enfant et qui le regarda avec un air incrédule qui se changea subitement en joie. Neal frémit.

\- Diana ?

Son ancienne partenaire, se rapprocha d'eux avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Neal Caffrey ! Tu as vraiment plus de vie qu'un chat.

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et ne bougea pas pendant qu'il vit son ami le regarder d'un air dur. Ça y est, ce moment qu'il redoutait était en train d'arriver, quelqu'un auquel il tenait n'acceptait pas son mensonge, ne voulait pas comprendre son acte. En une faction de seconde, Neal sentit toute sa bonne humeur le quitter.

Diana tendit son fils à Peter et finit de se rapprocher.

\- Tu ne sais plus parler ?

Neal frémit et Diana changea d'air. Un sourire apparu sur son visage tandis qu'elle se pencha pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée de te voir en vie. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à assurer tes arrières.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda Neal un peu incrédule en nouant les bras en retour autour de son ami.

\- Non, c'est à moi que j'en veux. J'aurais dû comprendre et être là. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à le faire, murmura-t-elle en réponse avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue et de le relâcher.

Diana n'était pas du genre à vouloir montrer ses sentiments, mais c'était Neal, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Toutefois, elle se recomposa une contenance et lui sourit.

\- J'au vraiment cru qu'on t'avait perdu.

\- Je suis désolé.

Diana tendit la main pour lui presser le bras.

\- Allez ce n'est rien. Un programme ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant son fils des bras de Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dormir, répondit Neal ?

\- Oh non ! Le coupa Peter. Tu es attendu !

\- Attendu ? Où ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Devine ?

OoooO

La Ford Taurus se gara devant la maison des Burke. Neal frémit même si un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était impressionnant comme revoir me moindre lieu pouvait lui provoquer de l'émotion. Il était tellement ému de se retrouver devant cette maison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit que lorsque Peter lui ouvrit la portière, le détaillant avec un air amusé.

\- Tu rêves ?

Neal redressa la tête vers lui, le gratifiant d'un regard.

\- Non, c'est que… tu es sûr ?

\- Allez, sors de cette voiture !

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir qui amusa son ami avant de s'extraire de la voiture. Peter savait bien qu'il n'était pas réellement contrarié de se retrouver ici. C'est juste qu'il était terrifié de se retrouver devant El. Il appréciait la femme de son ami. Ils avaient l'habitude de rester des heures à parler art ou musique pendant que Peter regardait ses matchs à la télé. C'était une vraie amie. Elle voulait de lui comme parrain pour son fils… Elle lui avait donné son prénom… Alors il se demandait comment elle allait l'accueillir.

Après un temps d'arrêt sur le perron et une gratouille entre les oreilles de Stachmo qui vint lui faire la fête, Neal suivit Peter qui entra dans l'entrée en criant.

\- El ? Je suis rentré.

Aussitôt, des pas se firent entendre, des pas qui venaient de la cuisine et qui se précipitaient dans l'entrée. Elizabeth apparut soudainement avant de se figer. Son regard croisa celui de Neal et un tremblement remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Alors c'est vrai.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elles ne puissent les arrêter, mais elle s'en moqua parce que ces larmes, ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur, mais de joie. Précipitamment, elle courut le rejoindre et lui sauta presque au cou. Neal se pencha pour la laisser faire, la réceptionnant doucement dans ses bras avec cette étrange impression de retrouver une sœur, une sœur qui pleurait toujours en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Tu es en vie. Tu es vraiment en vie. Si tu savais comme j'ai été bouleversé. Nous t'aimons, imbécile. Il ne fallait pas faire une chose pareille. Nous t'aurions aidé.

\- Ils vous avaient menacés.

\- Nous aurions fait face.

\- Tu portais un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas te faire prendre de risques, ni à toi, ni à Peter. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné si jamais…

\- Chutt… Murmura El en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien… Viens…

Doucement, El l'entraîna vers le salon. Un salon parfaitement identique à ses souvenirs si ce n'était la présence d'un parc pou enfant dans lequel se trouvait un bébé d'environ neuf mois, à genoux sur le sol en train de déambuler. Neal sentit l'émotion l'envahir pendant que El se pencha pour prendre son fils dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- Viens par là Neal Burke, regarde, papa est rentré, mais il n'est pas seul, j'ai une personne importante à te présenter.

Elizabeth se rapprocha un peu plus, tournant le regard de son fils en direction de Neal.

\- Je te présente ton oncle et ton parrain, tu veux aller faire un tour dans ses bras ?

Bien évidement, cette question était plus pour Neal que pour son fils. Elle avait bien repéré que le jeune homme semblait ému et elle sourit en le voyant tendre les mains pour prendre l'enfant qu'elle lui déposa doucement dans les bras. Neal le prit comme un objet précieux, détaillant le bébé.

\- Eh ! Salut mini Neal ! Tu ressembles à ta maman, c'est une bonne chose.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Peter.

\- Je le fais marcher. Tu as les yeux de ton père.

Le bébé le dévisagea et donna des petits coups sur sa joue, agrandissant le sourire de Neal.

\- Tu es une petite canaille. Je vais peut-être d'apprendre deux ou trois choses.

\- Euh… non, je ne préfère pas, dit Peter.

Neal rit doucement pendant l'enfant se blottit contre lui.

\- Oh ! Attends ! S'exclama Elizabeth en regardant autour d'elle. Je dois faire une photo. La première rencontre des deux Neal ça doit s'immortaliser !

Peter sourit et suivit sa femme du regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Neal. Le jeune homme semblait heureux. Un large sourire occupait le visage de son ami, et à cet instant, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de la ramener. Elle était ici sa place avec eux, avec tous ces gens qui formaient la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Le flash de la photo prise par Elizabeth le tira de ses pensées, juste avant que la sonnette de l'entrée ne retentisse. Peter se décida vers la porte pendant que Neal demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Peter ouvrit la porte avant qu'Elizabeth eut le temps de répondre, faisant rentrer June, Mozzie, Jones et Diana. Neal fronça les sourcils pendant qu'Elizabeth lui répondit.

\- Oui, nous avons notre premier repas de famille. Bon retour à la maison, Neal.


End file.
